


Ghostly Against My Skin

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Laxus gets so much pleasure, M/M, Restraints, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Top Freed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Freed is enjoying how affectionate Laxus is being…and decides chaining Laxus to a headstone could be fun.(Penultimate fic forWhen We Take Different Paths!There are special "Spooky Tales" prompts for the last 3 days.)





	Ghostly Against My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> (Something strange was going on with the original of this fic, so I'm reposting it. Hoping this fixes the problems.)
> 
> Prompt = "Making out in a graveyard?" + Fraxus.
> 
>  **For fraxus4life,** who asked for top Freed. I do write a mix, but you're right, I haven't written him topping in a bit.
> 
> _Smallest trigger warning: at one point a character resists something the other is doing. They explicitly consent to this kind of play earlier in the fic, and the other character notes they don't use their safeword._

They were passing between gravestones when Laxus suddenly came up against Freed's back.

"Hi," Freed said, a little confused, turning enough to meet Laxus's eye. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Laxus curled up against him. "Good."

"I don't think we're going to find her here," Freed said.

The crypt they sought housed a woman of high rank who, apparently, wasn't actually dead. She'd been put in a death-like magical coma during her wife's false imprisonment. Now that the whole plot had been revealed and the wife released, they'd had to chase down the perpetrators and wrangle the location of the woman from them. It left them with one tiny town to search…which of course boasted three giant cemeteries.

"It's sad," Laxus hummed.

"It is," Freed agreed.

"Don't let anyone put you under like that, okay?"

Freed chuckled. "Considering it's rune magic that does it, I doubt someone would be able to pull this on me. And you would just explode if anyone tried to put  _you_  in a coma."

Laxus laughed softly against Freed's ear.

When the Dragon Slayer leaned closer, Freed felt the length of Laxus's body and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you…excited?"

Only an experienced observer of Laxus would see the faint pink in his cheeks.

"Maybe. Sorry."

Freed smiled. "Don't apologize."

It was Laxus's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Smiling, Freed slithered around and kissed him, fingers sliding into his hair and gripping tightly. The bulge in Laxus's trousers pressed against his hip.

"Love you," Freed whispered. "A hell of a lot."

"Mm, love you, too," Laxus hummed against his lips. "Making out in a graveyard? This is a new one."

"Even for us."

"Yeah," Laxus said, mouth curved up in a smile which Freed soundly kissed. "I like it."

"Do you?" Freed glanced at him.

Laxus's voice was a rumble of interest. "What do you like?"

Freed's pulse spiked immediately.

Leaning in to bite Laxus's ear, he whispered, "Can I play?"

"Yes," Laxus said.

With his free hand, Freed reached around Laxus's back to pull him closer, finger weaving subtly through a familiar pattern.

There was a clank and Laxus, who had been about to raise his arms and embrace Freed more properly, tugged on the restraints suddenly around his wrists.

"Oo." Laxus glanced down at where Freed had magically manacled him to a tombstone. "I  _really_  like that."

"I'm glad," Freed hummed, fisting Laxus's hair and pulling gently to the side. His breath was coming faster and he could feel his blood running hot. Before he got too caught up in the feeling, he asked, "What's allowed today?"

Laxus licked his lips. "Can I struggle?"

Freed grinned and nodded.

"And if you  _really_  want me to stop—"

"I know," Laxus interrupted. "Now show me what you want from me."

"Mm. In a minute."

Freed undid Laxus's buttons, pulling the shirt down Laxus's arms. It couldn't come off over the runes around his wrists, but that worked in Freed's favor because it trapped Laxus's arms at his sides.

Laxus's eyes were fire and light, hungry as he watched Freed touch him, Freed running two fingers down Laxus's chest. Laxus strained forward a little, but he couldn't get closer, and Freed found himself grinning. He loved this. Always had. Always would.

Dragging his finger back up again in a long, slow motion, Freed trailed to Laxus's nipple and circled around it, feeling Laxus's warmth, the way his chest moved in and out with his inhales, the tension of his muscles.

Laxus's nipple had drawn hard. Freed drew his fingers away, earning a small throaty noise, but instead he leaned in and bit the nub, Laxus's sound turning to a groan.

"Freed, hahhh…"

Freed reached for Laxus's trousers and very slowly unbuckled his belt.

"It's isn't always this way," he said, "but quite often when I realize you're hard, it makes me hard too."

"Reall— Oh,  _gods._ " Laxus broke off into a groan as Freed wrapped each finger around Laxus's cock one by one, dragging up the length of him slowly and pulling him out of his briefs.

"Fuck," Freed muttered, undoing his own trousers with his other hand, needing extra space. Because  _fuck,_  the sight of Laxus's cock definitely got a reaction out of Freed's body today.

He tightened his grip and began to stroke Laxus, quickly gaining momentum. Laxus was being loud now, and Freed found he didn't care. They leaned chest to chest, and Freed ducked his head to suck on the other nipple, raising a hicky around it and increasing the sound of Laxus's pleasure.

He loved that Laxus was so vocal.

When Laxus began trembling, body rutting hard into Freed's hand, the Dragon Slayer tensed and tried to draw back. Hampered by the tombstone, he attempted escape Freed's grip, trying to keep time with him instead, but Freed put a hand on his hip to hold him in place.

"Wait," Laxus said, "I'm close—ahh—and I don't want to come this early…"

"Maybe  _I_  want you to come this early." Freed grinned, well aware Laxus had not used his safe word. And he said he wanted to struggle. So far Freed hadn't given him much to struggle against.

"But…" Laxus had stopped trying to get away from Freed's fingers, but his abs were tensing hard, pulling at his cock as he tried to resist pleasure.

"Would this help you come faster?" Freed asked, pulling his own cock out of his boxers with his other hand and stroking himself. "Oh  _gods_  that feels good. Laxus. Look at what I'm doing."

Laxus had his eyes shut tight, so Freed left off the man's cock briefly to wrap a hand around his neck and pull his head down. Laxus watched Freed's hand flying over his own length and let out a strangled noise.

"Fuck me," he said shakily. "You're so hot."

"Could you come just watching me?" Freed asked.

"Yeah. But it's also easier for me to resist."

"Can't have that," Freed said, grinning and kissing the responding smile on Laxus's face.

Freed sank to his knees and went down on Laxus's cock again, cheeks hollowing as he went as deep as he could. Laxus's hips jerked and he arched his body, giving Freed a fantastic view up the muscled lines of him, then down to his balls hanging low and eager and beyond.

Still sucking hard, Freed left off touching himself—plenty of time for that later—in order to focus on the timbre of noises and the level of tension in Laxus's body. Laxus's breathing had a way of picking up right before he came, and when Freed heard him gasping—

He switched to his hands, one squeezing the head of Laxus's cock, and looked up at Laxus's face.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes were closed, arms straining against his restraints as he opened his mouth in a silent cry.

Freed jerked hard on his cock and Laxus released, gasping, " _Freeeed._  Gods;  _Freed…_ "

Sucking on the inside of Laxus's thigh, Freed carefully removed his hands. He had Laxus's cum cupped in his palm, and he swiped it onto his fingers before reaching between Laxus's legs and sliding those fingers up his crack.

"Ahhh, fuck," Laxus groaned, knees shaking until he leaned back against the headstone.

"Indeed." Freed was almost painfully hard feeling the way Laxus's ass tightened against him, the way he had to push gently past the resistance, fingers made slippery with cum.

"These need to come down a bit further," Freed said, shuffling Laxus's trousers down past his knees, giving him far more room to probe between Laxus's thighs. "I need access."

"Are you…gonna fuck me?" Laxus asked.

Freed's cock jumped and he barely managed to reply, "I haven't decided. But it's why I got you off first."

"I thought that was just 'cause you like being in charge."

"I do," Freed murmured. He leaned in and sucked lightly on Laxus's balls, drawing them into his mouth, smelling Laxus's scent everywhere.

It was hard to be patient once he'd got a second finger into Laxus, and Freed stretched him despite Laxus's small noise of discomfort—he knew how much was too much and had long experience with this particular human being's body. His cock ached, and he wouldn't be surprised if he needed more room than usual to fit into his boyfriend. There was hard, and there was  _I've-been-waiting-too-long-and-need-it-now_  hard.

Watching his fingers move in and out of Laxus's ass was pushing him farther toward the latter.

Finally removing his hand, Freed rose and kissed Laxus simply on the lips. They were both breathing rapidly, Freed the most, and they shared a smile.

"Made up your mind?" Laxus asked, nuzzling Freed's cheek in a way that was incredibly sensual.

Freed circled his arms around Laxus's waist, leaning his forehead on Laxus's chest for a moment and breathing in his scent.

There was a clink as the runic cuffs disappeared and Laxus startled against the headstone. He raised his eyebrows.

"Want you where I can see you," Freed breathed, cupping Laxus's face.

For a second, Laxus's eyes flicked closed and a look of peace passed over him.

He was so handsome.

"On the ground," Freed said.

Laxus followed the direction quickly. The earth was hard-packed and dry, bare of grass or shrubs, but Laxus lay down anyway, able to spread his shirt out and cushion it just a tiny bit.

Not that it would help much with what Freed planned to do.

"I'm going to be hard," he warned hoarsely, but Laxus just nodded, eyes glowing with excitement.

Crouching over Laxus on all fours, Freed kissed a line up his chest as Laxus slid his trousers off completely. When Laxus's hands graced Freed's sides, fingers on his ribs, Freed shivered.

"Whose grave do you think we're desiccating?" Laxus mused.

"Dunno, but I'm going to give them a great show," Freed panted as he parted Laxus's legs. "A nice break in their boredom, I'm sure."

Laxus laughed, which turned into a moan as Freed pushed his leg up and pressed his cock against Laxus's ass.

"F-Freed," Laxus said, breathy, his fingers tense and trembling on Freed's waist, and then Freed was pushing inside him, entering a baking pressure that took his breath away.

"Laxus! Fuck," Freed gasped, squeezing in tighter while Laxus panted and hurriedly adjusted. "Fuck, I need you. Fuck, fuck…"

"I love…feeling how hard you are inside me," Laxus grinned.

Hearing the roughness of his voice made Freed moan, a noise which went on and on as he pulled out of Laxus and slid back in.

"Oh, gods." Laxus's eyes widened, staring up at the twilit sky like he could see wonder in it.

All the universe was in Laxus's gaze.

Freed didn't bother trying to ease into rhythm; he was on edge and Laxus was dutifully relaxing his body, sighing as Freed's thrusts grew easier. He pulled out to his tip, the head of his cock screaming at the spasm of Laxus's muscles, then pushed back in again. The friction, in and out, it felt so good, right where Freed needed it, the thing he wanted delivered right up his dick.

"Fuck, Freed."

Hearing the desperate edge to Laxus's voice, Freed opened his eyes and saw Laxus's hand trail down the line of hair to his hardening cock.

"Again?" Freed panted. Laxus nodded.

A few gentle strokes had him at full mast again, and Laxus began to pull at himself in earnest, but Freed grabbed his wrists with a growl and pinned them on either side of Laxus's head.

"I want to do that," he said, hips still moving fast and straight, slapping Laxus's thighs on each entrance. "After I fuck you."

"Oh gods, okay, okay," Laxus groaned, "yes, gods…"

Freed was angled down now, slamming Laxus's hips against the earth with his thrusts. His cock felt so needy, so desperate for more.

At a particularly deep plunge, Laxus arched and bit his lip. It was so tantalizing: Freed treasured seeing him enjoying himself, and he also treasured the way Laxus's lip looked being bitten, red and swollen.

His hands were still on Laxus's wrists as he leaned down and took Laxus's mouth. They clashed in a mess of tongues and flurry of motion. Freed's pace had increased even more; pleasure shot from his cock all over his body; and he took Laxus's lip between his teeth and tugged on it, getting yet another moan.

"You're so easy," Freed hissed.

The words came out garbled, because at that same moment, Laxus arched and tightened around Freed's cock. Freed gasped.

All the air left his body as Laxus tensed around him. Freed merged into Laxus's body and let go.

The pleasure was overwhelming, washing over him and whiting out his senses. There was the rocking, the nudge of sweaty skin sticking as he finished himself off inside Laxus. Freed's hearing dimmed; as it came back he heard Laxus saying over and over, "Freed…Freed…"

Freed looked down as he pulled out, feeling like he was covered in sweat, and saw that his stomach was indeed quite wet—Laxus had come again.

"Just from that?" Freed asked, glancing up at him with eyes alight.

"It felt…so…"

"I'm glad," Freed sighed happily, sliding down beside him. They curled up together, Freed massaging Laxus's entrance and getting a grateful groan.

"You're going to leak the whole way back to the ryokan," Freed said.

Laxus snorted. "You're going to have dried cum on your hands the whole way back to the ryokan."

"Good point."

He licked his palm, aiming for the sticky spots while Laxus watched him closely. When Freed was done, Laxus kissed him.

"You fuck so well," Laxus sighed, pressing his face behind Freed's ear. "You're also fucking enormous."

"Thank you," Freed said with mock-haughtiness, then laughed. "Sorry. I was pretty hard on you this time."

"I don't mind," Laxus hummed.

Freed tilted his head. "Laxus. You're falling asleep, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Let's head back," Freed said, squeezing his hip. "You can sleep cuddled up to me all night."

Laxus's eyes blinked open. "You'd sacrifice good sleep for me?"

"I'll sacrifice anything for you," Freed said, and kissed him on the nose.


End file.
